


【servamp/怠惰組】在遇見之前

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 怠惰組, 黑真
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 【servamp/怠惰組】在遇見之前-試寫-可能略OOC-與漫畫相關？
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 1





	【servamp/怠惰組】在遇見之前

**Author's Note:**

> 【servamp/怠惰組】在遇見之前  
>   
> -試寫  
> -可能略OOC  
> -與漫畫相關？  
> 

  
怠惰組/真晝中心-在遇見之前

這是一個發生在遇見小黑之前的故事。

那是個下雨天，剛好離開櫻哉家時，才想起家中並無任何食材，再抬起手腕低頭一看。兩指針剛好在「6」字上重疊，歡樂的時間總是如此飛快地消逝!。只好盡快趕到超級市場，看看還剩下甚麼特價貨品。

超級市場內特價貨品就只剩下雞蛋，對，只有數盒雞蛋散落在特價貨品區域。為了明天的早餐，也要買回去。

那麼，要順便買些杯麵回去嗎？

左思右想了一會。果然還是簡單一點，直接買回去好了！預期想太多，倒不如簡單地解決。

一直也是這樣想，毫不動搖。

從排滿一整個貨架的杯麵中選購，還是入手最便宜的那種吧！決定地好後，毫不猶豫地伸手拿取幾個杯麵回去。嗯？買兩個有特價！那就買這款好了。付款過後，提着看似滿載的白色塑膠袋回家。

「我回來了。」空蕩的家回響着自己的話語。此時，已經9點。

收拾好剛購物回來的食物、食材後，才打開以特價買回來的杯麵，倒進熱水。將筷子放在上面，小心地拿出去。3分鐘，時間不長不短。可以做的事有很多，可以想的事也有很多。可是現在只是想簡單地等待着3分鐘的完結，說時遲那時快，抬頭望着掛鐘，3分鐘剛好結束。

空無一人的客廳，空無一人的房屋並無帶來太大的空虛感。因為已經習慣，叔叔一直在外工作也很辛苦。

杯麵的味道還不錯，下次再購入吧。

處理掉後，一想到明天有測驗就苦惱了，不過先去泡澡好了。泡澡過後，房屋也是一遍死寂。沒有任何其他人，只有自己。可是這些都不重要，和現在沒有關係吧？

日子就是這樣不斷重複，偶然叔叔也會回來。可是，這些日子也不長。胡思亂想不適合我，簡單地想一想就好了。縱使如此，亦未曾覺得厭倦。身邊還有櫻哉他們在，因而不需要想太多。

在遇見之前，生活確實如此。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 久違了的更文w  
> 雖然我又開坑了TAT（坑已數不清#  
> 第一次寫servamp  
> 主因是難以忍受沒有文看的日子##  
> 其他坑其實有更的  
> 可是寫到一半時，難以選擇之後的劇情  
> 所以就停了www（月明星稀和俱樂部和同居等等  
> 希望未入坑的大家也一起入坑玩ww  
> 可是這篇的感覺不對，字數略少  
> 不想勉強寫，會很奇怪呢……  
> 已經盡力不崩，可是還是這樣TAT  
> （其實都是強行分成兩篇的錯  
> PS 才不告訴你們下篇是在遇見之後ww  
> 寫得不好，求指教QAQ  
> 謝謝食用w
> 
> 零昀 20140729 0:46


End file.
